


Careful, I'm A Hugger

by SiliconAngel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/pseuds/SiliconAngel
Summary: After a long day of helping Eda clean up the mess left by a Great Bileworm that passed over the Owl House, Luz heads to sleep and invites Amity, who happened to have been there to help, to join her. Both of them realize some things about themselves.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	Careful, I'm A Hugger

Luz forced the door to her room with great effort, as all her strength had been used up. A few hours ago, some flying butterfly-lizard thing that Eda called a Great Bileworm passed over the Owl House, leaving a sickly green ooze all over the place. Hooty had complained that it was so slippery that it got into his bones, which he apparently had. But Luz didn't care about that right now. The work took so much time that it was already evening, and she just wanted to go sleep.

As she fell onto her mattress, she noticed a figure standing in the doorframe. It was Amity, Amity Blight, the Witch that Luz had a somewhat rocky relationship with. She told everyone at the Owl House that she was collecting some herbs for potions in the vicinity of the Owl House, and came to help with the cleanup 'because why not', as she put it. Even with tired eyes, Luz could see that Amity was just as exhausted as she was, and was in serious need of a bed.

¡Hola, Amity! That was something, wasn't it? It's not every day that you get to clean goop from a butterfly-lizard! A butterlizard! Lizardfly?"

Amity sighed.

"I suppose not. Anyway, I was thinking. I am far too tired to go home right now, so I've asked the Owl Lady if I could stay here for the night. She said yes."

Luz adopted a joyful expression. At least, as joyful as one could be while feeling like someone sucked the life out of them.

"That's great! Uh, hey, wanna sleep here with me?"

Even in the dark, Luz could see Amity's face turn a very bright shade of red.

"What? I, why would I want to do that? Uh, didn't you say that you prefer sleeping alone?"

"...I never said anything like that."

Amity's ears perked up while her cheeks reddened, which Luz couldn't help but find _adorable_.

"No, no, of course not! Boscha said that to me, once. Ahem. I think I'll go sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Oh, okay. Good night."

"...good night."

* * *

Amity stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, despite being tired beyond words. There was something bugging her, nagging at her subconscious, keeping her away from a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, Amity knew exactly what it was.

Luz. The Human girl that had showed up in the Boiling Isles and helped Amity's former friend Willow become the Top Student, if only for a day. The girl that defied expectations by being able to harness magic without assistance from a bile sack. The girl that almost got her older brother and sister eaten by a Slitherbeast, and then helped her save them.

She was fearless, she was unique, she was quirky, creative, weird and everything in between. It musn't be forgotten that, to Amity at least, she was also pretty. _Beautiful_ , even.

There was not a shred of doubt: Amity Blight was in love with Luz Noceda. With that finally out of the way, Amity decided that there was only one thing she needed to do.

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the opened window, giving Luz's brain justification to abruptly end its owner's dreamy state. Luz yawned quietly and rubbed her eyes, vision adjusting to the light. She tried to lift herself up, only to realize that there was something on her.

It was Amity, sleeping on her right while holding on tightly, her face almost touching Luz's.

Not many thinking beings know this, but it is an almost universal constant that the brain, or whatever other analogue to a nervous system a sapient creature might have, is a piece of shit. It has a tendency to make you feel things you may not want to, or things you don't know how to deal with. Luz has had crushes before: boys, girls, and those inbetween, outside or otherwise. The feeling in her stomach always let her know if the person she was looking at or talking with was pretty, but never before did she feel it this intensely, and never this abruptly.

This wasnt a crush. It couldn't be. No, this was something else, something _greater_. She was a smart girl, and although she need about minute to process everything, she realized what was happening.

Luz Noceda was in love with Amity Blight. She didn't love her, like a friend or as a crush, she literally lost her emotional footing and was sent plummeting in love with the Witch beside her. Honestly, how couldn't she? Amity's hair never seemed to look bad no matter how unkept it was, her ears bounced around at every sudden sensation, and her laugh was infectiously sweet, like honey. Yes, Luz did love Amity.

She turned to face her love and placed her left arm over her. They stayed like that for a couple of hours, enjoying the peace and quiet, and each other's solitude.

_I wonder if they have roses on the Boiling Isles?_


End file.
